1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method and a program, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus, a method and a program, which make it possible to browse a plurality of image files more easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a field of related art, there is software for importing and managing image files generated by photographing with a digital still camera or the like into a personal computer. By means of such software, a user can relatively easily arrange many image files.
Moreover, there is a method for displaying photographed images in a list format by days in which photographs are taken, or by months (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-215457).
Moreover, there is an apparatus for recording and managing broadcasted programs by classifying still images representing recorded images per date based on record dates and displaying them in a calendar form for showing AV contents with record date classification in a easily recognizable form at a glance (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3284543).